a new beginning
by i l l u
Summary: He exists.     But that's all Agito does, he just exists, nothing more, nothing less.


_He exists. _

_But that's all Agito does, he just exists_, nothing more, nothing less. Existing, it's all he could ask for- that's what he is here for, after all. To exist, to save Akito, to keep his other half from feeling the guilt of having blood on his hands, to keep him away form the things that frighten him.

Watching from inside of the other, Agito knows, this is all he can do, all he will ever do, and he accepts that as it is, knows that Akito would be much happier, when he could stretch his own wings out and fly without the worries Kaito shoves on them, without the weight of Agito in him.

That's all he is, is a weight. Something that's useful when needed- but now, Akito was moving on, had gotten free from Kaito's hold, had found _happiness_ with Ikki, was twisting those lips of his up into the biggest of smiles he had made since Agito had come into existence; and he knew, his time was coming to an end; it would only be so long before Akito didn't need him anymore, before he moved on.

It was this that made him regret the bonds he had made, the friends Agito had warmed up to, the feeling of _living_ for something more than to just carve his bloody road into others' skin. His small, insignificant mark had been made, and it was almost time to go, he knew. Akito would spread his wings, would find his own sky to fly in with Ikki and his gang, would get back up onto his feet, and live again.

He was useless now.

Entirely _useless_, couldn't even get the Fang Regalia back on his own for Akito, couldn't do anything other than sit back and watch while that crow built his sky, made a road for everyone to ride in. Akito had come out of his shell, had warmed up to this group of runts, and all Agito could do was run his mouth, and help out with his measly skills. Akito could do much better, Akito was stronger, even if he was more of a pacifist than anything else, and his previously clipped wings were growing back, with Ikki by his side.

It was time to go now.

Time to leave, to give Akito his body back entirely, to let the other roam the skies freely; it was never going to work, anyway, two people residing in one body. Eventually, it would have come down to this, one of them would have deteriorated, or something of that sort, and Agito definitely wouldn't let it be Akito. So, he would go, would cease to exist once more, just like it had been before that voice had cried out for help.

A small smile had formed on Agito's lips, just as a tear had leaked out from the corner of his eye.

He could feel Akito, feel the scratching at the back of his head, could hear the other tell him no, he was useful, he was needed, he could _live_, but Agito knew- he wasn't needed, not when they weren't down in the bottom of the well anymore, weren't each others' only company; Akito had made friends, had companions who would protect him no matter what, had Ikki, as annoying as that damned crow was.

Tears fell from his eyes, his blurry vision focusing on his foot, the one the doctors had said would never recover correctly.

This was his fault, it was his weakness that had brought Akito's body to this, he had _ruined _him, broke him, messed up the only person he truly gave a damn about. Yet even with Akito's whispers of "It's okay, Agito; we can still ride, even if we can't do all the things we used to.." he didn't feel better at all, felt much worse, actually.

Those tears turned into outright sobbing, his fingers clutching onto one of the hospital's pillows, eye squeezing shut as he tried to keep them from flowing, knew how people would stare at the puffy look on his face, would question him over it. He was the _Fang King_ for christ sakes, crying wasn't for Kings.

"Shit."

"_Fuck_."

".. I'm _sorry, _Akito. So fucking _sorry_."

No matter what he said, it didn't help the tears from flowing, in fact, probably just made it worse, until eventually, he just felt _exhausted_, and laid there, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

It stayed that way for a good while, perhaps an hour, maybe more, Agito didn't bother counting, was too busy thinking; how the hell did one kill themselves, without killing their body? How could he just disappear? How could he end it?

Until eventually, the familiar humming of A-T's rolling caught his attention, and with a loud, "FUCK!", he was moving to try and stand himself up, figured this was some sort of ambush- what sort of person did that shit in a hospital, anyway?

-but when the door opened, it wasn't some stranger, or some creepy ass person, but instead, Ikki, Kazu, and Buccha bursting through that door all at once, before tumbling across the room, landing close to the window while laughing and calling each other names, before finally Ikki was turning his attention over to Agito, and with that determined look of his, spoke up, "Hey, little shark! Hurry up and heal up, Kogarasumaru isn't through with you yet!"

The slightest crinkle of the skin around his eyes, but there was no smile. Agito wouldn't smile for this fucking crow, especially not when he was talking like that. "Fuck! It's you low lives that need to train! What the hell do you think you're doing here, when you could be increasing your skills? Especially you, fucking crow."

Life would go on. They could make it work, just like it had so far. He was the _Fang King, not some weakling. _

_Just like that, with those simple words, Agito decided, perhaps it was worth living, making the attempts, trying and failing, if only for Akito- and these shitheads who obviously had no idea what the fuck they were doing. _


End file.
